


Would You Mind Closing The Bedroom Door?

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Obliviousness, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: The boy falters in the threshold, eyes widening when they land on Even. “Oh fuck- sorry! Eva didn’t say anyone was home.”Ah.No wonder she was up late last night. Even can’t really fault her taste – the boy isbeautiful. He’s got golden hair mussed and curling over his forehead and cheekbones not even Michelangelo himself could sculpt and the most well-defined cupid’s bow top lip Even’s ever seen. Also he’s shirtless. Did he mention that part? There’s a stunning, shirtless boy in his kitchen with pillow creases still on his cheek and Even can’t do anything about it because he’s Eva’s one night stand.Fuck.





	Would You Mind Closing The Bedroom Door?

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanations and i'm not sorry asjkdahfskjfh
> 
> Title comes from Toothbrush by DNCE and, as always, the characters do not belong to me and are property of Julie Andem
> 
> Enjoy, friends <3
> 
> This work has now been translated into [chinese](http://colorful98.lofter.com/post/1ea3dfed_f77a2e1), [russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5524530) and [korean](https://jydoodles.postype.com/post/1501198)!!

Even is sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing a coffee and trying to wake himself up enough to be able to make something substantial for breakfast when Eva blusters into the kitchen. Her hoodie isn’t properly up over her shoulders, her bag is open and hanging off one shoulder, and he thinks her messy bun might be more messy than bun at this point.

He raises an eyebrow, setting his coffee down on the counter. “Late night?”

She groans, opening the fridge and peering inside before she slams the door closed again and turns to the fruit bowl to select an apple. “Too late. I’m so fucking hungover,” she whines and the croakiness in her voice suggests as much. “I’m also late for class so I need to leave like-“ she pauses to check her phone and winces. “- five minutes ago. I’ll be home later!”

Even barely gets out a goodbye before he hears the front door slamming. He smiles amusedly to himself; living with Eva has been an- _experience_ so far.

He pulls himself off the stool, counting his blessings that he doesn’t have classes on Fridays and decides he’s alert enough to operate a stove. He’s just assembling all the ingredients on the counter when he hears footsteps behind him and then an _angel_ walks into his kitchen.

Or, it’s a boy, really, but Even thinks he might’ve seen heaven when he appeared in the doorway.

The boy falters in the threshold, eyes widening when they land on Even. “Oh fuck- sorry! Eva didn’t say anyone was home.”

 _Ah_.

No wonder she was up late last night. Even can’t really fault her taste – the boy is _beautiful._ He’s got golden hair mussed and curling over his forehead and cheekbones not even Michelangelo himself could sculpt and the most well-defined cupid’s bow top lip Even’s ever seen. Also he’s shirtless. Did he mention that part? There’s a stunning, shirtless boy in his kitchen with pillow creases still on his cheek and Even can’t do anything about it because he’s _Eva’s_ one night stand.

Fuck.

“It’s fine,” he assures, shrugging his shoulders and offering a smile with an easy kind of charm that actually isn’t all that easy when there’s a pretty boy standing in front of him. “I was just about to make breakfast, want some?”

The boy blinks in apparent surprise before he shakes his head. “Oh no. That’s okay. I can- I can go. I don’t want to impose or anything.”

Even waves a hand, brushing him off. “You wouldn’t be imposing,…?“ he pauses, giving the boy an expectant look.

“Isak,” he squeaks, back straightening, and Even feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. God, he’s _cute_.

“Well, you’re not imposing, Isak,” he insists, tummy feeling warm hearing Isak’s name on his tongue. “I’ve got plenty of food and I always make too much anyway. I’m Even, by the way.”

Isak nods mutely, taking one measured step into the kitchen.

“Besides Eva said you had a late night so it sounds like you could use it,” Even adds, proud of his own ability to keep his voice even.

Isak relaxes somewhat at the sound of Eva’s name, shaking his head and huffing a laugh. “Yeah, jesus, I don’t even know what time we eventually got to sleep at.”

Even smiles but he thinks it comes out more like a grimace. He clears his throat, “Scrambled eggs good for you?”

Isak nods, an adorable earnestness to his expression that makes Even’s knees feel weak. And _no_. Stop it. He’s _Eva’s_.

Isak mumbles something about going to grab his t-shirt and Even takes out his frustration on the poor, innocent eggs he cracks into a bowl with more force than necessary while he’s gone. Eva could’ve at least _warned_ him about the literal, ethereal being she managed to bring home with her last night. A little head’s up would’ve been nice.

Isak returns to the kitchen soon enough, wearing what is clearly last night’s t-shirt, and if Even’s not mistaken he also brushed his hair. He very valiantly tries to rein in his smile _._ He’s not entirely sure he succeeds.

“Have a seat,” he says, nodding towards the breakfast bar. “This shouldn’t take too long. Do you want coffee or- oh, maybe water? How hungover are you right now?”

Isak stifles a cough that sounds suspiciously like a laugh and tells him, “Coffee sounds good.”

Even nods, pushing the eggs around the pan with a spatula to make sure they’re not burning and stepping away to grab a mug out of the cabinet. He sets it down on the breakfast bar along with the half-full coffee pot, a carton of milk and the sugar. “Help yourself.”

Isak uncrosses his arms and reaches for the pot and the mug and Even only remembers to look away when he goes for the milk. “I don’t think I’m that hungover,” Isak offers once he’s got the mug warming between his hands. “I’m mostly just tired, I think. Eva kept me up for like, the whole night.”

Even very nearly sends their scrambled eggs splattering against the wall when his hand jerks on the handle of the frying pan at Isak’s words. Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing any of this. Clearly Eva got there first.

Okay, new plan. Isak can stay for breakfast and then he can leave and Even will listen to Eva brag about the amazing sex they had when she gets home later and try not to hate her for it.

He dishes the eggs onto two plates a few minutes later, setting one down on the counter for Isak before taking the remaining stool next to him.

“So Isak, what do you do when you’re not stumbling out of Eva’s bedroom at 9:30 in the morning?” Even asks with a teasing little tilt to his head, feeling pleased at the sight of Isak’s red cheeks until he remembers _why_ he’s blushing. Great.

“Uh, I’m studying Bio-Chem,” Isak offers around a bite of his food.

Oh god, he’s _smart_ too. Does Eva realise she hit the fucking jackpot last night? Even is internally lamenting his fate when Isak tentatively asks, “What about you?”

Even casts him a sidelong glance and smiles. “Film and media studies.”

Isak quirks a brow, mouth lifting in a lopsided grin. “Is this the part where I say I have to leave because I can’t possibly have breakfast with an _Arts_ student?”

It catches him off guard, startling a laugh out of him and leaving him momentarily lost for words. _Shit, shit, shit he’s so endearing_. _This is_ terrible.

“Careful,” he warns, the word sound far too fond when it tumbles out of him on a laugh. “I could be the one directing your fancy science documentary in a few years when you discover a new cell and I’ll make sure they get all your bad angles.” _Not that you have any_.

Isak barks out a laugh, ducking his head and grinning down at his half-finished eggs. “Then you’d be criticised for being a shitty director,”  he mumbles after a moment, an embarrassed flush still clinging to his cheeks and making him look so, so kissable.

“You’re right,” Even nods seriously. “Maybe I’ll make a movie instead, about a pair of star-crossed lovers torn apart by their respective loves of Science and the Arts.”

Isak scrunches up his nose, eyeing him sceptically. “Now it just sounds like you’re ripping off Romeo and Juliet.”

Even laughs delightedly – _can he marry this boy?_ “I would never rip off my favourite director’s best work.”

“Shakespeare?” Isak asks, looking confused. And the scrunchy nose is back, _oh no_.

“Baz Luhrmann?” Even counters in amusement. But Isak only stares blankly back at him. “The Leo DiCaprio version?” he tries again but there’s not even a flicker of recognition on Isak’s face.

Well, he had to have _some_ flaw.

“Fy faen, okay. We’re watching it later. You don’t have class, do you?”

Isak shakes his head, looking slightly taken aback. Fuck, did Even come on too strong? Probably. “I was supposed to have class at nine,” Isak admits after a beat. “But, well. I missed that.”

“So you’re not doing anything?” Even asks, gently this time. Like it’s totally normal to ask your roommate’s one night stand to hang out and watch movies with you for the day.

Isak shakes his head again, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. “I think there’s some official rule that the day after a night out is supposed to be spent watching movies,” he says timidly.

Even beams and doesn’t even try to fight it. “Exactly.”

*

Even is setting up the DVD player and informing Isak about all the reasons why he’s going to be blown away by the cinematic masterpiece that is Baz Luhrmann’s work when he looks over his shoulder and sees Isak hugging his arms over his chest. It’s about then that he realises Isak is still in his flimsy t-shirt from last night and the heating’s not on.

“Shit, are you cold?” Even asks, standing up from where he’d been crouched in front of the TV.

Isak is quick to wave him off. “I’m fine. I can just put on my jacket from last night-“ He trails off, looking towards Eva’s bedroom. And Even feels a little sick at the thought of him going back in there.

“It’s cool,” he says suddenly, making Isak’s gaze snap back to him. “You can borrow one of my hoodies.”

Before Isak can argue, Even hurries into his own room, grabbing the first hoodie he can find that looks relatively clean. When he comes back into the living room Isak is still standing in the same place, blinking at the empty space Even had vacated a moment ago.

“Here,” he says softly, catching Isak’s attention and padding over to him to hand him the hoodie.

Isak takes it with a quiet, “Takk,” and Even has to clear his throat and pointedly turn back to the DVD player to get himself under control. What is he _doing?_ This is platonic. What they’re doing right now is _platonic_.

He returns to the couch when the DVD is in, sitting a careful distance away from Isak – but still probably too close, if he’s honest.

After about ten minutes, he gives up on watching the movie and decides to watch Isak instead. He’s seen Romeo and Juliet more times than he can count; seeing Isak’s reaction is a one-time opportunity Even doesn’t intend to miss out on. There are times where Isak scoffs or rolls his eyes or frowns in confusion and Even feels hopelessly enamoured with him. But then there’re the times when Isak goes completely still and watches with rapt attention and Even feels his heart drop right out of his chest.

Fuck, he wants to know him. He’s spent less than three hours with him and he can already feel the tendrils of _something more_ curling in his stomach. How Eva could leave this boy in her bed this morning without so much as a backward glance, Even will never know.

Because right now, seeing Isak in his hoodie with his hair soft and the ghost of a smile on his face, Even is loath to ever let him leave.

The movie ends with Isak furiously rubbing at his eyes while simultaneously insisting he is _not_ crying and demanding to know how the fuck Even could watch something with such a terrible ending.

“Love stories have to end in tragedy!” Even exclaims, recycling the same argument he’s used on Mikael a million times. “Otherwise they can’t be epic.”

“I don’t believe that,” Isak disagrees quietly and Even raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

“Getting the ending you deserve, that’s what makes it epic.”

Even leans his head back against the couch cushion behind him as he meets Isak’s gaze. His smile is too soft and he knows it but he can’t figure out how to stop it either. “Maybe you’re the one who should be a director.”

Isak’s expression is bashful and the delicate little shake of his head very nearly makes Even lean in. “Nah, I’ll just find a way to scientifically prove I’m right.”

Even laughs and feels a little relieved that it breaks the tension.

It doesn’t stop him from scooting a little closer to Isak on the couch though.

*

In the next hour or so Even learns that Isak is the easiest person in the world to talk to.

Conversation flows between them without any awkward pauses and with every story and anecdote that tumbles out of Isak’s mouth Even can feel himself falling a little bit more. It’s getting harder and harder to remember how Isak ended up in his flat in the first place and by the time he hears the lock turning in the door he’s almost completely forgotten.

Isak seems to have too because his eyes widen when he registers the sound.

Even’s back is to the door but he can still hear the way Eva pauses when she steps into the room.

“Isak!” she says, voice high with surprise. “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

Fuck. Eva probably _wanted_ Isak to be gone by the time she got home. Though why, Even can’t fathom.

“Uh yeah, I got talking to Even,” Isak supplies, looking surprisingly unaffected by the fact his one night stand just caught him potentially flirting with her roommate.

Eva moves into Even’s line of sight as she drops down into the empty armchair. She nods at Isak, gaze flitting quickly to Even and then away again. Shit, she must be suspicious.

“I didn’t even think you’d meet him,” she says offhandedly.

Isak shrugs. “He made me breakfast.”

Eva raises her eyebrows, sending Even a look that’s far too knowing. “Oh yeah? He’s good at that.”

Fuck.

Isak only nods and Even can’t tell what it is about their conversation that made his cheeks pink but maybe it’s just the situation in general.

“I’m surprised you’re even awake after last night,” Eva continues and jesus christ, why does she hate Even so much? “You’re normally dead to the world for at least twenty-four hours after a night out.”

Wait. They _know_ each other?

Eva didn’t just pick him up last night?

Are they- have they been _seeing_ each other and Even just didn’t know?

Eva hasn’t come home a few nights in the last couple of weeks but Even just assumed she was staying at one of the girls’ places.

God, this is even _worse_.

Isak huffs a laugh, staring down at his hands. “Special circumstances,” he mumbles.

The words make Even look up and he finds Isak already looking at him. Even sends him a quiet smile and for a moment all he can focus on is the twinkle in Isak’s eyes but then Eva clears her throat and makes guilt churn horribly in his stomach.

What the fuck is he doing?

He forces himself to meet Eva’s gaze, feeling his brow furrow confusedly when he finds her smirking. “Well!” she announces, pushing herself to stand up. “I need to sleep off the rest of this hangover. Are you staying for dinner, Issy?”

Isak looks to Even again and Even has no idea what expression is on his face but whatever it is causes Isak to nod and say, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great,” she replies, offering them both a wave and she ambles over to her bedroom. “Talk to you in a few hours, boys.”

With that, she’s disappearing into her room and closing the door behind her.

Even swallows hard and nudges Isak’s arm, nodding to Eva’s bedroom when Isak looks over at him. “You don’t wanna go with her?”

Isak smiles, but there’s a tiny frown between his eyebrows. “I don’t know if you know this but Eva’s not the best company when she’s asleep.”

Even tries to laugh but all he can manage is a weak smile. Guilt over the whole afternoon is making looking at Isak feel impossible right now. He just- he needs to know how serious things are with the two of them; maybe then he can convince himself to give up. “So uh, how long have you and Eva known each other?”

Isak blows out a breath, tilting his head back against the back of the couch. “Since we were like, fourteen?”

Even wants to be sick. They’re childhood friends?!

“That’s nice,” he lies, wracking his brain for something else to say. Things had felt so easy earlier but now awkwardness hangs stagnant in the air around them and Even wants nothing more than to escape to his room.

“She’s a good wing-woman,” Isak says with a laugh and- what.

Do they have some kind of open relationship?

“Eva helps you get girls?” he asks dubiously.

Isak blinks and he turns to Even in surprise. “Oh, no. I like boys.”

And, _what?!_

“You like boys?” Even repeats dumbly.

“Yes?” Isak answers, looking suddenly uncertain and leaning a little bit away from Even. “Is that a problem?”

Even’s eyes widen and he hurries to shake his head. “What? No! I’m bi. I just- didn’t you sleep with Eva last night?” he asks, voice trailing off uncertainly by the time he reaches the end of the question.

Isak looks, for lack of a better word, appalled. “ _What?”_

“You didn’t sleep with Eva last night?” Even asks. His head is spinning; what the fuck is even happening right now?

Isak wrinkles his nose and shakes his head vehemently. “Why would I sleep with Eva? Why would I spend all morning flirting with _you_ if I slept with Eva?”

Even would like to pinpoint that second as the moment his brain literally short-circuits.

Judging by the deer-in-the-headlights look on Isak’s face he didn’t mean to say that. “I mean…”

As the words sink in Even feels a slow smile spread across his face. “You were flirting with me?”

Isak splutters indignantly, waving a hand around like he intends to pluck his answer from thin air. “You were flirting with _me_!”

“I was,” Even agrees with a grin. And apparently he’s not a terrible person for doing so! Maybe all hope’s not lost.

Isak’s mouth snaps shut like he hadn’t been expecting Even to agree so easily. “Well then,” he says. “Okay.”

Even bites the inside of his cheek and nods. “Okay.”

Isak stares at him and his expression is a little awed – and a _lot_ disbelieving. Even doesn’t think it could rival the delighted crooked grin on his own face though.

“How bad would you feel about ditching Eva for dinner?”

“Well,” Isak draws out slowly. “Considering she’s been living here for two months and never decided to tell me she had a hot roommate I don’t think I’d feel that bad.”

Even tries and fails to stifle a smile, raising his eyebrows. “You think I’m hot?”

Isak’s cheeks go the most adorable shade of pink and fuck, Even wants to kiss him.

But no, he’s going to do this right. He stands up and offers Isak a hand. “Wanna go for a walk and get something to eat?”

Isak nods, slipping his hand into Even’s with a shy smile and letting Even pull him up.

*

The next morning Even is the one stumbling into Isak’s kitchen and interrupting his roommates’ making breakfast.

The difference is he’s got Isak’s arms around his middle and Isak’s chin propped on his shoulder.

It’s a good morning.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> As usual, you can find me at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) and the tumblr post for this fic is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/160130052017/would-you-mind-closing-the-bedroom-door) <3


End file.
